


The Fire

by RadAnnathema (orphan_account)



Series: New York City Supply [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, Multi, hercules started the fir-ya, lol, sorry i was gone so long, took too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RadAnnathema
Summary: John and Alex plan to go to an art gallery together, making Angelica upset and Eliza hopeful. Hercules starts a fire in the office. George decides to assist Hercules in business, causing Jefferson to become jealous.





	The Fire

Thomas strolls over to the fax machine, having heard it. Alex watches him gleefully, hiding his smile terribly behind one hand. 

 

_ “I’ve got this one prank where I send faxes to Thomas as Future Thomas,” He explains, laughing. “John loves it.” _

 

Thomas takes a look at the page. It reads: “At exactly 9:00 am today the coffee will be poisoned. More instructions to follow. Cordially yours, Future Thomas.” His head snaps up at the letter, and he twists his body to see George strolling from the mini breakroom. Dropping the fax, he pounds over to George and pounces on him with a muffled shout.

 

“No!” He shrieks, his boss shrieking in return, and they crash to the floor. Alex lets out a stream of quiet giggles, John chuckling from the desk. They air high five. 

 

_ “I’m still getting used to work here,” Hercules admitted, shifting in his seat. “Laf’s constant badgering isn’t helping.”  _

 

“Do you think she’s hot?” Lafayette snapped, as the two scrolled through artsy photos on Tumblr. 

 

“I think she’s cute,” Hercules started, Lafayette gasping dramatically, visibly offended. 

 

“So you think she’s cuter than me!” Their bickering continues, as Maria glares at the camera, shoulders sagging.

 

_ “I really wish George hadn’t put me next to those two,” She sighs. “I think he did that just to spite me.”  _

 

Alex leaned on his curled fist, watching wistfully as John moved his hands as he spoke excitedly. 

 

“...And it’s coming this weekend! It’s supposed to be really good,” John gushed, grinning widely. It faltered, though, once he noticed Alex not responding. “What?” Alex shook his head, placing his fist onto the table. 

 

“Nothing, you’re just cute when you’re enthusiastic about something,” He confessed. John blushed darkly, grin reappearing. They sit there for a moment. 

 

“Well, maybe we should go to this art show together,” John suggested, not looking at Alex’s eyes, as he toys with his tea bag. Alex slides his hand onto John’s other one, surprising his companion.

 

“Yeah, maybe we should,” He agreed, the two smiling sheepishly at one another.

 

_ “Alex has gotten more touchy-feeling since we fell asleep on each other during movie night,” John explained, then turned pink. “Not that I’m complaining.”  _

 

_ “John doesn’t seem to mind me constantly holding his hand and things like that,” Alex cheered. “He also asked me on a date!”  _

 

George patted after Hercules like a puppy.

 

“You’re going to business school? Again?” He furrowed his eyebrows, Hercules tilting his head in confusion.

 

“This is the first time,” He corrected, sliding a dollar bill into the vending machine. 

 

“I could help. I know tons of great business tips and tricks,” George bounced from one foot to the other. Hercules eyed him cautiously for a moment, before pushing the buttons to get a bag of Doritos. 

 

“Alright,” He agreed after a moment of silence. Neither notice Thomas peeking through the windows, ducking when George glances over.

 

_ “I don’t need his terrible advice,” Hercules groaned. “I’m already having enough trouble with the good advice.”  _

 

_ “Why doesn’t he give me business advice?” Thomas pouted, running a hand through his frizzy curls with a frown. _

Eliza slid beside Hamilton in her wheelie chair, face mischievous. 

 

“What’s the situation with John?” She whispered. Alex dropped his pen in shock, red spreading across his cheeks. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He hissed. Thomas glanced up from his paperwork for his next sales call. 

 

“It means she’s curious if you and Turtle Boy over there finally got rid of that nasty sexual tension and hooked up,” He jabbed a thumb back at John, who took one look at Alex, and blushed. Eliza nodded at Thomas, who scowled at her agreement. Alex was having a sputtering fit. 

 

“Why would they be hooking up? They’re just friends,” Angelica called from the accounting department, frowning. Thomas rolled his eyes, as did Eliza. 

 

_ “Poor oblivious Angie,” Eliza hummed. “She’s either ignoring the lovesick gazes Alex and John shoot each other or she’s stupider than I thought.”  _

 

“We’re not hooking up!” Alex flushed, practically screeching. Everyone was watching now. George peeked through the shades on his office windows. 

 

“Really? Because I heard you two were going to an art fair together,” James raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. Angelica’s confused expression went violent in a second. Alex sneered at him.

 

“Like you’re one to talk. The air between you and Jefferson is so thick I’m surprised none of us have gotten stuck in it yet,” He snarled, Jefferson’s face going slack. 

 

“Don’t talk to him like that!” he snapped. James sent him a loving glance. Peggy cleared her throat, grabbing everyone’s attention. She blinked in surprise.

 

“I’m just getting coffee,” She scowled. “Don’t look at me like that.” She scurried away, looking for an escape. After that, the office quieted down. Aaron glanced at the camera. 

 

_ “Are Hamilton and Laurens hooking up?” He pondered. “They certainly look at each other enough to be.”  _

 

“Has anyone seen Hercules?” George addressed the front of the office. “He’s not in his usual desk and he’s way too big to fit into a small space.” 

 

“Someone could have kidnapped him and put him in the supply closet,” Jefferson drawled, not even glancing up from the work he was doing. George snapped his fingers.

 

“Thanks Afro!” He called, stumbling into the mini kitchen. Jefferson shot daggers with his eyes into the older’s back. 

 

“It’s Thomas,” He muttered, Alex snickering under his breath.

 

_ “George has taken a liking to the newbie, Milligan,” Thomas’ hand tightened around his pen. “I must prove to him that I am the superior.”  _

 

There was a beeping, and then a high pitched scream from George. He raced out of the glass door, Maria and Lafayette following closely behind. Hercules did as well, though noticeably slower, like he was dragging his feet.

 

“Fire! FIRE!” George screamed. In an instant, Jefferson stood, knocking a few papers to the ground.

 

“Alright, EVERYONE OUT! REMEMBER PROTOCOL!” He yelled, motioning for people to get up. Alex pounded over to John, waiting for him as he got out of his chair. Angelica stole a jealous look over at them, before Eliza and Peggy ushered her towards the door. George shoved all of them out of the way, running out towards the stairs. James stole a look at Thomas, who jabbed a finger towards the door. “Get out!” He nodded, and pounded after the rest. Hercules and Lafayette were right behind. Thomas scrambled to the water cooler. Flinging the hallway door open, he picked it up and cast water onto the carpet, shouting incoherently. 

 

_ “I admit, fire scares me a little,” Alex confessed, shrugging. “Also, Angelica had the nerve to glare at John while we were rushing down the stairs! I would have punched her if it weren’t for the fact that John was holding one of my hands and I didn’t really want to frighten him anymore than he already was. He’s so precious.”  _

 

They groaned at the burning sunset, all stumbling out clearly. George was out first.

 

_ “I know the saying is women and children first, but I didn’t want to discriminate against my coworkers. Also, there’s no children,” George justified.  _

 

Alex and John’s hands are tightly locked together. They blush, but neither moves to let go. Angelica steps closer to Peggy, who gives her a strange look. Eliza steps beside her wife, who hugs her in welcome. George eyes them warily. 

 

_ “I don’t know what’s with the whole thing between those two,” She admits, rubbing her upper lip. “It’s always seemed like Alex still had feelings for me.”  _

 

She folds her arms, wrinkling her nose at John. In return, he narrows his eyes and pulls Alex closer, who fumbles at the jolt. Jefferson hurries out, suit drenched in water from the tank. James looks like he is about to hug him, but he stops himself to be professional. 

 

“Jefferson, I left my phone in the office. Can you get it?” He asked, eyes squinting from the sun. Thomas salutes him, and disappears back into the building.

 

“You can’t do that! It’s too dangerous!” Lafayette protested, George waving him away.

 

“Shut it, Frenchy,” He dismissed, Lafayette gaping. Hercules chuckled beside him, but stopped once Lafayette turned his glare towards him. 

 

_ “I will never understand those two,” John rolled his eyes, head propped up with one finger. “If anyone insulted Alex I would be on them within the second.”  _

 

Alex swings their connected hands, grinning joyfully at John.

 

“Since we’ll be out here for a while, you wanna play Desert Island?” He asked the other, who pursed his lips.

 

“What’s Desert Island?” He asked, Alex feigning of-exaggerated shock.

 

“You don’t know what Desert Island is? I pity your soul,” He shook his head. “It’s where you pick five out of a category you’d bring with you to a desert island.” 

 

“Alright, I’ll bite,” John nudged into his side, bumping their lips. Alex  blushed at that. Angelica stepped closer.

 

“Can I play too?” She asked, innocently enough. Alex and John exchanged a glance.

 

“Sure,” Alex trailed off. Eliza noticed, and tapped Maria’s shoulder. Her wife playfully groaned, and pecked her cheek, then allowed her to scurry over. 

 

“I’ll join in!” She cheered, Angelica not so secretly lasering her. John smiled gratefully at her. 

 

“Alright, five movies,” Alex suggested, nodding at that. The foursome pondered silently for a moment. 

 

“Oh!” John snapped his fingers, then leaned closer to whisper his idea into Alex’s ear. “Sixteen Candles.” Alex guffawed. 

 

“Seriously? A guilty pleasure? This is a movie you’ll be watching over and over again, since you’ll be stuck there. I expected better from you, John,” He playfully teased. John stuck his tongue out.

 

“I’m sorry!” John apologized, though he was laughing. Their hands swung. Eliza triumphantly grinned, Angelica growing more disgruntled by the minute. 

 

“Okay, I’ve got mine!” She called out, interrupting the moment forcefully. Three pairs of eyes were on her. “My first would be Sixteen Candles.” John burst out into small snorts, Alex raising an eyebrow. Angelica growled.  _ Actually growled.  _

 

“Got a problem, Curly?” She tilted her head, John shaking his head, and slapped his free hand over his mouth to block out the uncontrollable laughter spilling out. Alex’s shoulders shook, and then he shivered it away. 

 

“No, continue,” He waved her off. She gave his hand a disgruntled look. Eliza bit her lip at her sister, pleading for her to not have a fit.

 

_ “Angelica’s always been a physical person when it comes to anger,” Eliza rubbed her finger along the top line of her teeth. “I guess that’s why I’ve got so many bruises from childhood.” _

 

_ “Alex didn’t let go of my hand. Alex didn’t let go of my hand!” John squealed.  _

 

George rocked on his heels, checking the entryway multiple times a second. He groaned.

 

“Seriously? How hard is it to get a phone?” He grumbled. Just then, his suit pocket started vibrating with a phone call.  _ Hump me, fuck me, daddy better make me choke (you betta)-  _ He blushed, and fumbled for his phone, pulling it out and hitting the ignore button. Swallowing, the rest of his company stares at him with angry expressions.

 

_ “George is unbearable,” Aaron complained, wiping the sides of his face with his hands.  _

 

Thomas comes barreling through the front doors, panting wildly. Everyone glances up at him. He had come back empty-handed. 

 

“I couldn’t find the phone,” He breathed out, heaving. “But I did figure out what started the fire.” Hercules shifted uncomfortably, Laf glancing at him with flitting concern. 

 

“Well? What started it?” Alex called. Thomas eyed his and John’s connected hands, but thankfully, didn’t comment.

 

“Hercules,” He pointed to the other man, who stepped back, guilt ridden. “He set the toaster oven to oven instead of toaster.” George burst out into loud shrieks of laughter, Thomas joining in awkwardly. 

 

“Hercules started the fire!” He laughed, leaning over. Everyone gave different looks towards the scene.

 

_ “There goes my GREAT advice I was going to give Hercules,” George laughed into his hand. “I’ll just give it to Thomas, or someone. Hamilton, maybe. That dude and I, we’re great friends.” _

 

_ “We aren’t great friends,” Alex shook his head.  _

 

_ “I’m so sad that I missed out on the tips and tricks George was going to give me,” Hercules deadpanned.  _

 

“Hercules started the fire! Hercules started the fire! His cheese pita burned!” Thomas chanted, revealing the burnt circle, causing everyone to gasp. Hercules scowled deeply as George and Thomas began to prance around him. 

 

“Hercules started the fire! It was always burning since the world’s been turning!” Thomas sang, George clapping along, trying to sing but messing up the words. “Hercules started the fire!”

 

_ “Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television, North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe!” Thomas presented the cheese pita, burnt as always. “Hercules started the fi-ya!” He dances. _

 

“Alright, I’ve got mine,” John held up one hand. Angelica folded her arms and rolled her eyes. 

 

_ “I didn’t even get to finish,” She complained. “Mine were-” _

 

“One- Babe, because that movie always makes me cry and I’ll probably need to be reminded of what emotions are while I’m stuck on that island. Two- The entirety of Friends, because it never gets old and that counts as one movie if it’s in one case,” Alex frowned playfully at the camera, shaking his head, but didn’t interrupt his companion. “Three- Planet Earth, the one about the deserts because the animals are so cute, or the jungle one. Four- Return of the Jedi because I love the ewoks and don’t question me since I know you do to.” John giggled, Alex joining in as they smiled at each other. Eliza glanced back at Maria, who winked at her. Angelica scoffed.

 

“Five?” She motioned with her hand for John to continue. He practically jumped out of the gaze he was holding with Alex, blushing darkly. 

 

“My fifth would be Karate Kid, because it’s a classic,” He explained, seemingly holding something back. 

 

_ “It’s also Alex’s favorite movie,” John gushed. “He likes to hop on furniture and pretend he knows karate. But don’t tell him I told you guys that.”  _

 

The fire department arrived loudly, pulling up to the curb. Eliza notices one of them swaggering over to Maria, and ducks to go claim her wife back before that grubby man can flirt with her. Angelica eyed Alex and John’s interlocked fingers, then sighed. Accepting defeat, she scurried back over to Peggy, who was in deep conversation with James about sweaters. 

 

“What do you think we should do?” John raised an eyebrow. “It always seems like we’re leaving early.” Alex chuckled.

 

“That’s because there’s something that happens always during the beginning of the day that messes up the end. When does that art show begin?” 

 

“Around six,” John told him. “What time is it now?” Alex tugged at their connected hands to pull them closer to his face, checking his watch. Eliza not-so-secretly gave John a thumbs-up, who, in turn, blushed deeply. 

 

_ “They’re so oblivious it’s annoying,” Eliza complained, resting a hand against her forehead. “At least with Maria I blurted out my feelings the minute we met eyes. With Alex and John, I swear to god one of them is gonna kiss the other and then that one will still be complaining that “he doesn’t like me that way, Eliza, I know.” Idiots.” She shakes her head fondly.  _

 

“Five, or so. Wanna grab an early dinner?” Alex leaned forwards towards John’s face, grinning. It seemed to be on accident, though that didn’t stop John from babbling for a moment before nodding and giving up on speech. Alex gripped his hand tighter, and yanked both into the parking lot, glancing back and forth across the street, then shoved past the fire department truck to his car. Angelica watched them go with a scowl, Eliza grinning softly as her wife reached a hand up to rub circles into her shoulder. 

 

_ “Alex and John? Yeah, they’re meant to be,” Peggy sighed. “They just don’t know.” _

 

_ “Aren’t they already dating?” James raised an eyebrow in confusion. _

 

_ “God, I don’t know why everyone says that Alex and John are perfect for each other!” Angelica confessed in anger. _

 

_ “They’re so cute! They’re right out of a love story, oh my god,” Lafayette gushed, Hercules beside him. “Although, no couple is better than us. Right, babe?”  _

 

_ “Yes,” Hercules replied, picking at a loose string in his jeans, as he never follows the formal dress code. “But they’re probably going to get married first. There’s a pregnant pause. _

_ “Does that mean I’ll be flower girl at their wedding?” Laf wrinkled his nose, deep in thought. Hercules audibly groans out of annoyance towards his boyfriend.  _

 

_ “What are we talking about? Alex and John?” Aaron shrugged. “I don’t pay attention, so I wouldn’t know. Too busy with...work.” _

 

Camera cuts to past footage of him playing Club Penguin on his computer. He caught the camera watching him, and froze mid-snowball throw. 

 

_ “They are absolutely disgusting, the way they flaunt their relationship at work. Our space is no place for that,” Thomas snarled. _

 

It cuts to a view of him and James waltzing to his car lazily. Thomas reached over cheekily, and tucked one hand in James’ back pocket. The other shoves him playfully, the two laughing out of earshot.

 

_ “You know, it’s funny,” Maria leaned back in her chair. “When I first came here, I was single, lonely, and without friends. This place really does bring people together. In the weirdest way. I mean, Alex and John are soulmates, but would they have ever met each other if they hadn’t started working here? Would I have met Eliza? Honestly, I’m thankful for this dead end job, however much I hate it sometimes. It changed my life. I couldn’t picture what might have happened if I hadn’t gotten it.” She smiled, eyes glassy.  _

 

It’s night now, the camera on Alex and John as they stop at the top step of John’s apartment entryway. Their hands are interlocked, Alex carrying a plastic bag. He says something that causes John to laugh. They bid goodbye, Alex dropping their hands, and handing John the bag. Both blush underneath the streetlight, Alex more than John when the curly haired man leans in to peck him on the cheek. It’s quick, and John disappears right after, yet Alex is stood there for a few moments, a fascinated smile on his face as he taps his cheek with wonder.

**FADE TO BLACK**


End file.
